<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Avatar by nezukochann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449932">The Last Avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukochann/pseuds/nezukochann'>nezukochann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, adopted catra and adora, adora is 14, adora is the avatar, bow is 14, catra is 15, entrapta is 13, frosta and glimmer are adopted siblings, frosta is 10, glimmer is 13, hordak is 16, horde prime is firelord, mermista is 14, micah dissappers, perfuma is 15, scorpia is 15, sea hawk is 15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukochann/pseuds/nezukochann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Catra, pinky promise no matter what, we'll always stick together?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>That all changed the day Adora was announced Avatar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i havent planned this out so it may be shorter/longer than 40 chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Ugh Catra, wait up!" A blonde girl yells, her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a long red robe with a short crimson sleeveless coat and rimmed a gold color on the outline of the shoulders. She wore black dress shoes, the shoes fit for a woman of high class, the daughter of a war general after all. In front of her was a dark skinned girl with opposite colored eyes, blue and yellow, running. Her hair was brushed down with a gold crown clipping a small bun together at the top of her head, she wore a red robe with gold symbols on it, with a pair of black pants under. She wore the same shoes as the blonde girl, but her gold symbols showed a higher class, one of the most highest classes of all, a princess. </p><p>"Ugh hurry Adora, I want some steamed buns and if we don't get there in time, there will be none left!" Catra yells before bumping into a strong build, "Hey, watch where you're going-"</p><p>"You were the one who bumped into me, little sister," A cold monotone voice says and Catra looks up to see a pale male with red colored eyes and slicked back white hair. Catra groans, "Ugh, it's you."</p><p>"That's no way to talk to your older brother, little sister," Catras brother spits back, with a mocking smile before he grabs her chin, "especially since, you aren't supposed to be in this beloved nation."</p><p>"Argh!" Catra yells, aiming a fire blast at her brother, who quickly moves his head out of the way for the blast and clicks his tongue, "Challenging me? That would end up in an Agni Kai wouldn't it, little sister?"</p><p>"Hordak, is that any way to speak to your sister," A sinister voice says from the shadows and the three kids turn to see a tall male with light green colored eyes and long white hair, in dreads. Catra shivers at the appearance of the male, her own father scared her, even if she's a teenager. The fire lord scanned through the teenagers, his eyes leading to Adora who shivers at the stare of disgust and amusement, "Adora, come with me please."</p><p>Adora nods, knowing what happens to those who question the Fire lord and she hurries over behind him as he begins to walk down the hall. Adora looks at Catra, giving her a message with her eyes and her best friend nods before turning the other direction. Adora and Prime walk down the hallways, making few turns as paintings of previous Fire lords and their families decorated the wall. Adora eye catches on one, a picture of Prime who looked far more younger then, his hand on the chair inside the portrait. Hordak stood in front of his father, far younger, with a neutral expression and his hands behind his back. There Catra was, young and happy, sitting on a womans lap with a big grin. Adora looks at the woman sitting in the portrait, her face burned out by the Fire Lord. Catra's mother was a sensitive topic, even Hordak didn't speak of her, an unbearable sadness entering the air. </p><p>"We're here," Prime says, the guard opening the door for them and they walk inside. There sat Adoras mother, Light, who stared at her daughter in pride before looking at the three men sitting down in the back of the room. Adora sits down next to her mother, her face in visible confusion and the Fire lord clears his throat, "Speak."</p><p>"Adora Spinner, we would've informed you of this title later but theres been some rush," The male in the middle announces, gesturing with his hands, "You are the Avatar."</p><p>The Spinners eyes widen and she stares at them, "I'm the what?"</p><p>"The Avatar," A robotic female voice says, "I am Light Hope, do you remember me?"</p><p>Adora squints at her before nodding, the actions leading Light Hope to keep speaking, "Ten years ago, a young girl saved a village from badger moles, using crazy powers correct?"</p><p>Adora nods, "Yeah, that's what you told me! Of course, it's just fiction right?"</p><p>"You were the young girl who saved the village," Light Hope says as Adoras eyes widen and she snorts, "Of course not the whole village, you were playing make believe with Lonnie who acted as a badger mole attacking Eladia, the village you were born in and I was watching you from afar. To stop Lonnie, you used three elements, can you remember which ones?"</p><p>With Light Hopes words, she closed her eyes, expecting nothing to appear but then a memory came up instantly, "Fire, Earth and Air."</p><p>"Yes, of course you didn't hurt Lonnie but the only person to use more than a single element is?" </p><p>"...The Avatar," Adora says and her eyes widen, "I am the Avatar!" </p><p>Light Hope nods with a small smile, "Yes but the Avatar has a big responsibility, to keep peace and balance through the world."</p><p>Her sentence obviously pissed off the Fire Lord as a few veins stuck out and Adora rubs her arm nervously, "But didn't the last Avatar corrupt?"</p><p>There's a moment of silence and Light Hope sighs, "We are telling you this because you are the final key to the Fire Lords plan."</p><p>"Plan? What plan?" Adora asks, looking at the Fire Lord and a malicious smile grew on his face, "To start a war against the Earth Kingdom."</p><p>"What? Why?" Adora questions before her heart drops and the Fire Lord glares at her, "You are going to land a great move on Bright Moon, the capital of the Earth Kingdom to start the war."</p><p>"But I don't want to start a war!" Adora shouts, standing up and glaring at the Fire Lord, "The Avatars duty is to keep peace! Not wreck havoc!"</p><p>"Now, listen to me you little-," Prime starts but it's short lived and Adora slaps his hand away, "Don't touch me!"</p><p>He growls and grabs her ponytail, making her whine and Light Hope stands up, getting in a firebending position and Adora puts both her hands out in a shoving force, "Get away from me!"</p><p>A blast of air pushes Prime against the wall and Light Hope aims a blast towards the Avatar, who chops through it with a blast of air. She stares at her hands, tears gathering up in her eyes and her mother reaches for her, "Adora-"</p><p>The said female pushing open the door and runs, the door shoving a peeping Catra on the floor, with two surprised guards at the end of the hallway. Adora is halfway down the hall and Prime appears out the door and yells, "Capture the Avatar!"</p><p>The guards and Catra stare at the blonde girl running in surprise, "The Avatar?" </p><p>The guards quickly chase the female who puts her hands up in fear, "Please, I don't want to hurt you!"</p><p>They both aim a powerful blast towards her who turns around and grabs the males arm, slamming him on the ground. Adora dodges the fire blast from the other guard and punches his nose, hearing a slight crack against her knuckles. She runs down the hallway, Catra next to her, "What's happening- WOAH!"</p><p>Adora grabs Catras hand, pulling her down the hallways of the castle, turning a corner and opening the door, shoving Catra inside. It was Catras room, which had some of Adoras clothes, and she shuts the door behind her, giving a relieved sigh. She grabs a bag and starts shoving clothes inside and even a pocket knife. </p><p>"Woah woah, Adora, you're the Avatar?" Catra questions, clearly amazed and Adora nods, trying to fit the clothes inside her bag. </p><p>Catra raises an eyebrow, "Why're you being chased down, that's awesome."</p><p>"I went against your father," Adora states coldly, standing back up and going to Catras closet, grabbing a dark purple cloak. </p><p>"Seriously why?" Catra asks as she listens to the rapid footsteps of the guards looking at the new announced Avatar and Adora responds, "Did you know? He wants to start a war!"</p><p>Catra stares at Adora like she's some fool and laughs, causing a confused expression out of her best friend, "You're now finding that out? Father has been planning it for years! He just needed to locate the Avatar."</p><p>"You knew?" Adora says in disbelief, "You were going to let him do it?"</p><p>"Of course, I don't care about anything else! I know one thing, with this world, we'll be the ones calling the shots," Catra says, grabbing Adoras hands and the blonde stares in disappointment, before pushing Catra away, "How could you be okay with that? It's wrong!"</p><p>"Adora, it doesn't matter! We have each other, why would we possibly care about the rest of the world?" Catra says as Adora pushes her window open, making Catras eyes widen, "What're you doing?"</p><p>"You may be okay with it, but I'm no where near okay with it," Adora says, jumping out the window on the small roof. </p><p>"Adora, where are you going?!" Catra yells, grabbing Adoras arm, "I'm going to do my purpose as the Avatar!"</p><p>Adora extends a hand to Catra, "Come with me."</p><p>Catra glares at her before yelling, "Guards, Guards! She's here!"</p><p>Adoras eyes widen as she hears Catras door bust open and Adora pushes herself out of Catras grip, tumbling down and falling off. Catra stared at her in betrayal and Adora sniffles before wiping her nose, before aiming a fire blast towards the ground to help her catch herself, slightly hurting her ankle as she hits the hard ground. </p><p>"There, she's there!" A guard yells and Adora runs down to the dock, where many ships laid. But there was a dragon, not hers but her mothers and next to her mothers dragon, Rogelio, was Swift Wind. Adoras own dragon, who wasn't as big as his father but he had the ability to fly. Adora quickly climbs her dragon, shushing it and she mutters his name, the dragon starting for flight. They take flight, but all the guards are informed, so many ships start blasting fire balls and Adora blocks most of them.</p><p>Until a huge one comes her way, injuring her dragon. Adoras eyes widen and the ocean currents started to become uneasy, the breeze getting worse. The blondes eyes glow and a frown forms on her face, as she begins to do a series of arm movements that only skilled waterbenders would recognize. She continues and a huge wave attacks the ships, Adora pushing them down as far as she can, hopefully to sink them. Many fireballs come from the land and she gets off her dragon, airbending to fly and spins her hands and a huge tornado emerges, hitting the land with a series of screams. Adora recovers from that state and falls, passing out. </p><p>The last thing she felt was Swift winds scales against her back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Adora, wake up."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adoras eyes open wide and she coughs, water hitting the ground as Swift Wind looks at her with a worried look. Her hair had fallen out her ponytail and her clothes were torn, her blurry vision became clearer and there was someone staring at her, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Wah!" She yells out, jumping up and punches a puff of fire out. The male yelps, turning to the side and heads towards her, "Hey wait-"</p><p>"Get away from me! Or I-I'll go blow you away!" Adora yells and the male raises an eyebrow, "Blow me away? I thought you were a firebender-"</p><p>His eyes light up as he realizes the meaning behind Adoras threat, "You're the Avatar?"</p><p>"Um-"</p><p>"Hurry! Monk Perfuma has been waiting for you!" The male says, grabbing Adoras hand which causes the Avatar to yelp, her dragon following behind and the male grins at her, as they make their way through the people walking around and Adora stares in awe. She had never seen the Air nation, her mother often called them fools for their beliefs but Adora must admit that the atmosphere here is peaceful. There was laughter of children and roars from sky bisons, Adora looks at the male, "So..."</p><p>"Oh I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Bow, one of the Airbending masters here," Bow says, pointing to the blue tattoos on his body with a smile, "What's your name?"</p><p>"My name? I thought I was just referenced as the oh great Avatar," Adora says with a snort, earning a chuckle from Bow, "Avatars are human too, you know, they at least deserve a name."</p><p>"Adora," The young Avatar responds with a small smile, "Just Adora."</p><p>"Alright, just Adora, we're here," Bow says and the doors open to reveal a tall female with blonde hair smiling at them, blue tattoos also on her body, "I was waiting for you, Avatar Adora." </p><p>"You were? How did you know?" Adora asks suspiciously, rubbing her arm and Perfuma giggles, "A monk never reveals her secrets, now, would you like some tea? Your night must've been awful."</p><p>Perfuma gestures the females clothes and Adora giggles, scratching her cheek and Perfuma simply smiles before looking at Bow, "Would you mind fetching Adora some clothes? I assume her stay will be more than today."</p><p>Bow nods and walks out, giving the Avatar a small wave and Perfuma keeps her eyes closed, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Adora?"</p><p>"Yes, very crucial information," Adora says and Perfuma hums, "Let's hear it." </p><p>Adora begins explaining everything that's been happening, about the War Prime is starting and Perfuma sighs, "Such negative energy...., I was suspicious of Prime by his war ships, stalking the Air temples."</p><p>"He can't attack, he needed me," Adora says and Perfuma sighs, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Adora."</p><p>"Prime needed you to land a big attack on them, to destroy a good half of their army or wipe out the air nomads or water tribes," Perfuma explains, "He can still start the war, but it'll be delayed for a week at most, so do you know what that means?"</p><p>"What? What does it mean?" Adora questions and Bow walks inside with the regular air nomad clothing, Perfuma clapping her hands together, "You get to learn the element to Air! A step on defeating Prime!"</p><p> </p><p>Adora felt odd, in clothes that weren't robes, royal clothing in general. She wore a long sleeved shirt, along with yellow sweats and a light red coverage. Her hair was in a ponytail with her hair puff and she collapses on the bed, exhausted. Perfuma had told her they start first thing tomorrow and Bow had taken Adora around the temple all day, on foot. After dinner, she quickly showered and here she is, recalling all the events. </p><p>She sighs and puts a hand over her eyes, shutting them and eventually drifting to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you have questions about the story, please comment or message me on instagram. I am more likely to respond on instagram! My instagram is glimbowschild !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>